


[Podfic] Une nuit d'ivresse

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Les Dissociés (2015)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Parce que l’ivresse est un phénomène purement physiologique, Gwen et Sasha subissent le revers de la médaille.Entre le moment où Sasha et Gwen empruntent les corps de Lily et Ben au milieu de la nuit et celui où ils les appellent au petit matin pour les avertir, une nuit entière s’est écoulée. Cet OS est le récit de ces quelques heures. Il aurait dû rapporter les corps avant même que Lily et Ben ne remarquent quoique ce soit. Qu’est-il allé de travers dans leur plan si parfait ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une nuit d'ivresse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223294) by [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont). 



[Lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/o0zawele)


End file.
